My Dilemma
by JakeNessie
Summary: Another post iOMG fic, but hopefully different! Please review and add story to favs! much Seddie love! XOXO
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been writing lately, I've been so busy with work. I know that's no excuse to abandon you guys! I promise to write more often. **_

_**I know this is another Post- iOMG fic, but I hope to take it in a different direction. I will use the baseline of iLost My Mind to start off. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or the song My Dilemma , but only the laptop it's written on. LOL!**_

_**Sam's POV- driving to her house**_

I can't believe I kissed him and then ran away! I've been doing so well hiding my growing feelings for him ever since our first kiss. I know I've had some close calls especially when I saw Carls and him dancing and dating. My heart literally broke during that time and I had cried all night- every night, knowing that I liked somebody that would never like me. That's when I knew I was in love with him. I thought I was going to tough it out like Puckett's do and not make a move, but NOO that nub had to go and ruin it by talking all sweet and deep and his eyes looked like two pools of deep chocolate, which makes me go weak at the knees. Dag nab it! See he's already got me whipped and momma is NOT going to be whipped. I was about to change the radio station when the DJ announced that he was going to be playing Selena Gomez's new song My Dilemma, but when I heard the opening lines of the song I stopped and listened.

_You make me so upset sometimes_

_I feel like I could lose my mind_

_The conversation goes nowhere_

_'Cause you never gonna take me there_

_And I know what I know_

_And I know you're no good for me_

_Yeah, I know what I know_

_And I know it's not meant to be_

_He's my dilemma_

_One half of me wants ya_

_And the other half wants to forget_

_My my my dilemma_

_From the moment I met ya_

_And I just can't get you out of my head_

_And I tell myself to run from you_

_But I found myself attracted to my dilemma My dilemma. It's you, it's you_

_Your eyes have told A thousand lies_

_But I believe them When they look in mine_

_I heard the rumors, But you won't come clean_

_I guess I'm hoping, It's because of me _

_And I know what I know and I know you're no good for me_

_Yeah,I know what I know And I know it's not meant to be_

_He's my dilemma, One half of me wants ya_

_And the other half wants to forget_

_My my my dilemma _

_From the moment I met ya_

_And I just can't get you out of my head_

_And I tell myself to run from you, But I found myself Attracted to my dilemma, My dilemma It's you, it's you_

_I could live without you. Your smile, your eyes, the way you make me feel inside_

_I could live without you But I don't wanna I don't wanna_

_Oh, oh You make me So upset sometimes_

_He's my dilemma, One half of me wants ya_

_And the other half wants to forget _

_My my my dilemma From the moment I met ya. And I just can't get you out of my head_

_And I tell myself to run from you, But I found myself Attracted to my dilemma, My dilemma, It's you, it's you_

The song got me thinking, I don't know what's wrong with me? I must be going crazy if I fell in love with a nub, even though he's a cute one. So I rush over to the nearest hospital and check myself into Troubled Waters Mental Hospital to try and stop these crazy feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my fellow iCarly fans! Who freaked out about iLost My Mind? I know I did! Disclaimer still stands. I know the majority is from ILMM, but I'm just using that to bounce future stuff. XOXO JakeNessie**

**Freddie's POV**

Holy Chiz! I can't believe Sam just up and kissed me! I thought she hated me! I knew something was wrong

with her since she was acting weird, but I thought she was in love with Brad not ME! It's awesome though, because

I've had a crush on her for a while. I don't really know when it started, it was one of those gradual things that sneak

up on you. I was afraid to say anything, because I knew she would probably kill me. That's one reason why I didn't

respond and was practically speechless to the kiss, besides wanting to put my eyes back in my sockets that the girl I

love is kissing me. I was going to respond, but that's when she decided to pull away and say sorry. After about 10

seconds after awkwardly standing their she ran out of there like a cheetah. After standing their about 5 minutes I

decide to go back and finish the project with Brad, hoping Sam was there. When I got there though she was gone!

Brad and I got the project done anyway surprisingly considering I had to keep dodging his questions about what

was going on. Even on the way home cramped in Spencer's van that he got from Socko was awkward. Everyone

was taking turns staring at me! I was about to scream! Thank goodness the ride was short!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three days later<strong>_

I knew I couldn't ignore this any longer! Sam wasn't at school and was not answering my calls or texts and I was

getting really worried, so I decided to bite the bullet and go over to Carly's house to find out if she heard from her.

She hadn't so we decided to look up her GPS location on her phone and found out she was in Troubled Waters. We

talked and we almost got her out, but stupid rules for not letting her out! Thank goodness we were able to do iCarly

from the institution! I really can't believe Carly wanted to talk about our relationship! That's our business! No

wonder I got over her! She can mettle to much! After seeing those fans reactions to Sam and seeing her all

vulnerable made me want to kiss and hug those worries away. That's exactly what I did! I initiated a kiss with Sam

and it was AMAZING! Fireworks going of like crazy! Her body felt so right up against mine that I didn't want to let go,

but Goopy Gilbert had to ruin our moment with his screaming! I did wonder though what this meant for us. Are we

together, friends with benefits, etc? only time will tell!


End file.
